There are many situations in which people would benefit from receiving information based on their geographic location, such as to obtain information about businesses near the geographic location and/or to interact with other people near the geographic location. This is particularly true when people are mobile, such as traveling or otherwise changing their current geographic location. Unfortunately, existing techniques for providing location-based information and functionality to people suffer from numerous problems.